Un cambio en el destino
by Ariadna Herrera
Summary: Que sucederá cuando el sombrero seleccionador cambia el destino del segundo hijo de Harry cambiando todas las expectativas que las personas habían depositado en él, haciendo que la historia tenga se ser escrita otra vez. (No Romance)


El 1ro de agosto por fin había llegado, y marcaba su presencia con un enorme sol que brillaba con fuerza sobre la Estación King's Cross. Parecía querer combinar con la alegría que traían los niños que estaban por emprender nuevamente su viaje en la vieja locomotora escarlata que los llevaría a su segundo hogar. Hogwarts.

Además de las novedades típicas de haber pasado todo un verano lejos de sus amigos, había un comentario que se filtraba en todas las conversaciones tanto de jóvenes, como de adultos. Uno de los hijos de los Potter y el hijo de los Malfoy empezarían su primer año. Lamentablemente, junto con ellos, también llegarían los murmullos, quejas y sorpresas.

En el momento de la selección de las casas, todo el Gran Salón estaba pendiente de los nombres que pronunciaban. Los niños iban pasando uno a uno delante de Albus, mientras él y su prima, seguía esperando que los llamaran.

-Tranquilo -dijo Rose cuando vio que su primo empezaba a perder color en su rostro a medida que se acercaban a su apellido- Todo estará bien, ya verás que no tienes nada de que preocuparte.

El niño tuvo el intento de dedicarle una pequeña sonrisa pero nunca llegó a ser más que una simple mueca. Porque en el momento en que el profesor terminó de pronunciar su nombre todo el salón quedó en un profundo silencio. Profesores como de los alumnos se acomodaron en sus asientos para poder ver mejor lo que pasaba con el sombrero. En ese momento Albus se aseguró de que no todo iba a estar bien como su consejera se lo había dicho, y sin más preámbulos se sentó en el taburete y dirigió la mirada a su hermano.

-Otro Potter- dijo el sombrero apenas rozó su cabeza- ya se que haré contigo. Slytherin!

El joven miro rápidamente a su prima Rose que se había quedado con sus manitos tapándose la boca, como si aquello fuese la cosa más horrible que había visto. Todo había sucedido tan rápido que no le había alcanzado a pedir al sombrero que no lo colocara en esa casa. Tambaleándose lentamente se fue hasta la mesa que desde ese momento, sería suya.

Nadie aplaudía, nadie hablaba, nadie respiraba siquiera. Cuando el niño finalmente se sentó y el profesor pronunció el siguiente nombre dándole fin al silencio abrazador que se había generado. Sin embargo durante toda la cena tuvo que soportar las miradas que se dirigían a él desde todas las direcciones. Pero la que más dolía era la de su hermano, James, que lo miraba como si lo hubiese traicionado, como si hubiese sido su culpa.

La semana que siguió todo fue igual. Por donde andaba todos lo miraban y se ponían a murmurar en el instante en el que los dejaba atrás. Sus compañeros de casa tampoco hacían la diferencia, lo miraban como si fuese un intruso, un traidor. A pesar de que había llegado a final de semana no había hecho ningún amigo y su hermano le había quitado totalmente la palabra. La única persona con la que podía hablar era con Rose que estaba en la casa de Ravenclaw, y como ella era tan aplicada en el estudio, no les dejaba casi tiempo para compartir.

La última clase de la semana era Vuelo. Albus se juró que nada, ni nadie le arruinaría aquello que amaba hacer. Arriba de una escoba se sentía libre, alejado de toda esta presión que le había llegado impuesta solo por llevar un apellido que no creía que le correspondiera, y mucho menos que le agradara llevar.

Llegó al terreno antes que nadie, quería elegir la mejor escoba porque no se le había permitido traer la suya. Grande fue su decepción cuando vio que todas eran iguales y que ninguna servía demasiado. Respiró hondo y recordó las palabras que le había dicho su padre cuando James le había sacado la escoba que él quería. "La escoba no hace al vuelo. Al vuelo lo hace el talento que tiene el mago". Y así se fue con una sonrisa en el rostro a formar la fila para empezar la clase.

Cuando todos los alumnos estuvieron en el campo, la profesora Spinnet los hizo colocarse al lado de sus escobas.

-Cuando suene el silbato se levantarán del suelo, mantendrán el equilibrio y volverán a bajar-

Al segundo siguiente del sonido del silbato se pudo percibir quienes eran los chicos que ya sabían volar antes de aquella clase. Tres Gryffindor que al parecer eran amigos ya que estaban juntos, un Slytherin de pelo platinado, que solo había visto una vez, y él.

Luego de unos 5 minutos solo 6 personas más habían logrado despegar del suelo. Por ese motivo, la profesora los separó en dos equipos.

-Los que si consiguieron despegar se colocarán en parejas y harán pases con una quaffle para practicar equilibrio-

Para Albus ser tímido no era una cualidad que atrajera ni que ahuyentara amigos, pero que supiese volar definitivamente era algo genial, así que tomó coraje y se dirigió hacia el Slytherin rubio.

-Disculpa, ¿quieres practicar conmigo?- preguntó decidido.

El otro solo asintió, al parecer era demasiado tímido como para entrar en una animada charla con alguien. Juntos se fueron a esperar que la profesora les entregara su pelota. Mientras tanto, el morocho pensaba los posibles temas para sacar charla, ya que no dejaría pasar la oportunidad de hacer un amigo y se dedicó por un tema que consideraba seguro. En unos minutos se dieron cuenta de que tenían un gran tema en común. El quidditch.

-Potter! Malfoy!- La profesora les lanzó su balón y casi les pega.

Los jóvenes habían escuchado el apellido del otro en sus casas. Demasiados comentarios habían alrededor de cada uno de ellos y nada de las cosas que habían oído habían sido buenas. En ese momento se dieron cuenta de porque todos sus compañeros los miraban, era porque se esperaba que fuesen enemigos y no amigos.

Comenzaron con pequeños pases, cada uno metido en sus propios pensamientos. ¿Cuánto podría influir en sus familias? ¿Qué sucedería si no hacían lo que se esperaba de ellos?

Albus finalmente sonrió. ¿Qué le importaba lo que pensaran los demás de él? Después de todo nadie esperaba que hubiese quedado en la casa de las serpientes y ahí se encontraba. Nadie esperaba que se cambiara la historia que había sido escrita para él. Pero no había sido él quien lo había cambiado, había sido el destino o mejor dicho, un viejo sombrero.

-Espero estar en el equipo de quidditch el próximo año- dijo el pequeño Potter como si esa distancia entre ellos no se hubiese producido.

-Si yo también –dijo el otro que al parecer tenía una línea parecida de pensamientos.

Así siguieron hablando del quidditch, el vuelo, el colegio. Ya no notaban las miradas de los demás y tampoco dejarían que los molestaran. Cuando terminaron la clase ambos se fueron juntos a dejar sus escobas.

-Por cierto, soy Scorpius Malfoy. –dijo el rubio extendiendo su mano con una tímida sonrisa.

-Albus Potter- Le respondió el gesto. Seguramente serían grandes amigos.

Cuando entraron juntos al salón todos los miraron pero para las personas mayores era una buena señal que traía recuerdos tristes pero un futuro muy prospero.

Esos pequeños niños sentados uno al lado del otro, disfrutando de la vida, prediciendo que serían grandes amigos habían encendido una llama. Habían logrado dar el empujón que le faltaba al cambio. Por primera vez se veía claro que la batalla daba sus frutos. Que las personas que habían entregado su vida por un futuro mejor, sin discriminación por la sangre, con derechos igualitarios, no habían entregado su vida en vano.

* * *

La historia es original mia, espero que les guste y que dejen sus Reviews. No cuestan nada y nos hacen muy feliz!

Albus Potter and Scorpius Malfoy © JK Rowling


End file.
